RikuxSora Advent Calendar
by FrozenLioness
Summary: From December 1st till December 25, there will be one 100-word drabble per day for you to read. Little scenes of Sora and Riku, sometimes romantic, sometimes random, mostly cute! Hopefully you enjoy! [INCOMPLETE]
1. 24 days till Christmas

**Now here's the Advent Calendar I was thinking about for a while. I'll post a 100-word drabble (RikuxSora or just some randomness involving the boys) every day. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

12/01/04

It was chilly in the darkened room and the two boys sharing a bed moved closer to each other.

"Remember when we were little? We used to cuddle to get warm," the younger boy murmured, smiling at the memory. He felt a hand patting his head and pushed against it playfully, just like then.

An arm found its way around his waist, pulling him close to the warmth he was yearning for.

"Let's pretend we're still little, then," he heard his friend whisper before he felt the comforting body heat invade his body.

Yep. Pretending to be little was nice.

_-fin-_

* * *


	2. 23 days till Christmas

* * *

12/02/04

When it's cold and your body is shaking, all you need is hot chocolate to warm you up.

Sora knows that. So of course, he gets himself a big mug of that brown, sugary liquid.

"Care to share?"

He grins wickedly at the boy sitting across the table.

"Nah."

Yet, when he lifts the mug and takes a sip, he changes his mind and leans forward over the table to press his lips to the other boy's. Lips part, hot chocolate flows.

Drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter morning is definitely one of the nicest things in the world.

_-fin-_

* * *


	3. 22 days till Christmas

* * *

12/03/04

It's midnight. At two houses, the windows creep open, revealing two young boys who have promised to meet each other at full moon.

They hop off the windowsill and start running towards the beach.

Meeting up on the way, they laugh and giggle as they catch each other before falling to the ground.

"I think I dreamt of you," says the younger one. He shifts in the embrace to peer at his friend.

There is a smile.

"Maybe you're still dreaming," comes a playful reply.

At that, he blinks. "Am I?"

His friend grins; then nuzzles him and whispers,

"No."

_-fin-_

* * *


	4. 21 days till Christmas

* * *

12/04/04

"Sora! Come on!" the small boy called as he pulled his friend along.

"But Riku!" the other boy whined in protest, "What are we going to do anyway?"

"Sand angels!" came a hurried reply.

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Sand angels? Don't you mean snow angels?"

At that, Riku stopped, turning around so he was facing his friend. Then he gave him a look.

"Duh. There's no snow on Destiny Island! So we make sand angels."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Oh." Well, it did seem plausible.

And so they ran to the beach and made a beautiful pair of sand angels.

_-fin-_

* * *


	5. 20 days till Christmas

* * *

12/05/04 

"What do you think light is?"

Sora blinked in surprise and looked up from the textbook.

"Light? Uhh…" He looked back into his book, which conveniently was a science book.

"Light is… energy…and…"

Riku laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't asking that."

Sora frowned and crossed his arms. "What do _you_ think light is?"

Riku moved off the bed he had been occupying and walked over to where Sora was sitting. He smiled at his friend and eventually bent down so they were face to face.

He brushed his lips against the other boy's.

"You."

-You are my light-

_-fin-_

* * *


	6. 19 days till Christmas

12/06/04

A candle in the dark is a nice thing. It has this warm, orange sheen. And it sets the right mood for certain things.

"This is making me feel fuzzy inside…" the brunet contently hums.

"_You're_ making me feel fuzzy inside," the boy on the bed replies, causing Sora to look up from the candle on his desk.

"And you look strangely tempting in that light," he adds as he extends his hand towards Sora.

Sora tilts his head and smiles. Then he purses his lips and blows out the candle.

"It's bedtime, then."

Oh yes. It's _bedtime_, Riku thinks.

_-fin-_


	7. 18 days till Christmas

12/07/04

"I want your clothes," four-year old Sora suddenly said.

Riku blinked and looked up from his toy train. "Huh?"

"I want your clothes. Let's trade."

The older boy was about to ask what his friend was talking about when he saw that Sora's shirt was already halfway over his head.

So instead of asking, Riku shrugged and undressed.

"Pants too?"

Sora nodded.

They quickly traded their clothes and got dressed again. Then Riku went back to playing with his train.

"Boys, dinner's rea—" Riku's mother stared in confusion as she reached the room.

Then she shook her head.

Kids.

_-fin-_


	8. 17 days till Christmas

12/08/04

"It's freezing," Sora mumbled as he tugged on his jacket.

"Yeah, even on Destiny Islands winter's cold," Riku quietly replied. He arched an eyebrow in amusement when he saw the younger boy starting to bounce up and down.

"What's up with you?" he asked, resulting in Sora giving him _the_ _look_.

"I'm cold!" the boy complained, still bouncing.

"Well then, come here," Riku sighed, spreading his arms. Sora looked at him suspiciously but eventually decided to give in and let himself be pulled into the embrace.

"See? That's better, isn't it?"

Sora snorted but gladly snuggled against the warm chest.

_-fin-_


	9. 16 days till Christmas

12/09/04

Red and slippery and sweet. Strawberry jam.

Little Sora can't help but stick his finger into the jar, stirring in the jelly before withdrawing to lick off the gathered prize.

Little Riku watches him with a frown and narrows his eyes when Sora's shirt gets stained.

"You shouldn't eat that stuff like this," he complains, trying to grab Sora's wrist.

The younger boy blinks and then pouts, realizing that Riku is taking away the nice snack.

"But—"

Riku shakes his head and silences Sora with a finger.

Sora blinks. Then licks the finger. And giggles. "Then I want Riku."

_-fin-_

_(naughty little kids…)_


	10. 15 days till Christmas

* * *

12/10/04

Riku remembers the time Sora and he used to eat jam out of the jar. He also remembers Sora making a mess every time they did.

"We haven't had strawberry jam in a while," the younger boy suddenly says, tapping his fingers on the empty table.

Riku smirks. "You want jam for dinner?"

He laughs when Sora shrugs.

"Fine then."

Grabbing their beloved strawberry jam and placing it on the table, Riku opens it before sticking his finger into it. Sora smiles and grabs his wrist to lick at his hand.

Then he chuckles and winks.

"I still want you."

_-fin-_

* * *


	11. 14 days till Christmas

* * *

12/11/04 

They lie in the midst of blankets and pillows, one curled up against the other.

The silver haired boy has his arms around his friend's shoulders, holding him close to his chest. With his fingers curled into the brown spikes of the other boy's head, he caresses him carefully and gently, eyes narrowed slighty in a state of half-sleep.

It is peaceful; not a care in the world.

The boy in his arms suddenly stirs, yawning softly before opening his eyes. Their gazes meet for a second; then he closes his eyes and nestles back into the embrace, smiling contently.

_-fin-_

_(I love waking up next to you...)_

* * *


	12. 13 days till Christmas

* * *

12/12/04

Riku's eyes are blue. And they are green. Riku's eyes are blue and green, turquoise maybe, forming a delicate mixture of something indescribable.

Sora loses himself in the sea of oceanic colors whenever he looks at his friend. It makes his head swim and it causes his stomach to do back flips.

Riku's eyes are doors to his soul. They show what words can't tell.

Because whenever Sora looks at those eyes before they kiss, during the kiss, or after the kiss – there is such intensity in them. And then he understands the unspoken promise Riku makes with every kiss.

_-fin-_

* * *


	13. 12 days till Christmas

* * *

12/13/04

"What'cha doing?"

Riku turned his head as he heard the cheerful voice behind him.

"Watching clouds," he replied, seeing Sora sitting down beside him.

"Hmmm… this one looks like a rabbit!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at a cloud.

Riku raised his eyebrows and turned to give Sora a doubting look.

"It doesn't look like a rabbit at all…" he mumbled, shaking his head at Sora's imagination.

The younger boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? So what does it look like?"

Riku frowned, studying the cloud above him.

"…like…"

He bit his lip, then nodded. "Like a horse, eating crackers."

_-fin-_

_(because the world needs more wtfness)_

* * *


	14. 11 days till Christmas

* * *

12/14/04

Riku leaned in, tilting his head slowly and parting his lips to catch Sora's bottom lip between them. Their lips parted and closed repeatedly, brushing against each other sensually. Sora felt Riku's hand resting on his waist, squeezing it lightly while pulling him onto his lap.

Suddenly, he tensed. He was sitting on something hard.

"Riku—" Sora gasped, pulling away in embarrassment.

Riku opened his eyes slowly after not feeling Sora's lips anymore and quizzically looked at his friend.

He frowned, then raised his eyebrows. Seeing Sora's blush, he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Sora…it's just my cell phone."

_-fin- _

_(that's what they all say…)_

* * *


	15. 10 days till Christmas

* * *

12/15/04

"Promise to stay with me forever?" little Sora asked, looking at Riku with bright blue eyes.

"Yup. Promise to believe me even when others don't?" Riku asked in return, earning a nod from his friend.

"Of course. Promise to always tell me the truth?" Sora then asked.

Riku nodded. Then he grinned.

"There's one condition, though."

Sora blinked in surprise and cocked his head.

Riku mumbled to himself before nodding and asking his question.

"Promise to marry me when we grow up?"

Surprised, but supposing that it was okay, Sora smiled and held out his pinky finger.

"Yup! Promise."

_-fin- _

_(I'll hold you to that, you know)_

* * *


	16. 9 days till Christmas

* * *

12/16/04 

When Riku wants to show Sora his affection, he challenges him to a duel. They fight until their bodies give in (or until one of them – mostly Sora – gets hungry) and lie around in the sun afterwards.

It's been like that ever since the boys can remember so neither expects anything to change.

"Here," Riku suddenly muttered, shoving something towards Sora's face.

The younger boy blinked at the thing, then raised his eyes to meet Riku's.

"What's that?"

Sighing, Riku grabbed Sora's hand, making him take the present.

"I like you."

Sora blinked before starting to smile.

"Thanks for the flower, Riku."

_-fin-_

_(exceptions prove the rule…)_

* * *


	17. 8 days till Christmas

* * *

12/17/04 

Two little boys sit side by side. They are watching the sunset. The brown haired one reaches out to touch his friend's hand.

Silently, they shift positions to lean on each other and hold hands.

The sun slowly disappears behind the waves.

-

"When did we start watching sunsets, anyway?" Sora quietly asked, coming out of his thoughts.

Riku merely hummed in reply, too relaxed inthe comfortable silence to say anything.

Sora felt Riku squeezing his hand and smiled.

Leaning his head against Riku's shoulder, he closed his eyes to think again.

-

Under the night's sky, two boys are asleep in each other's arms. Fingers linked.

_-fin-_

_(I'll keep these memories forever)_

* * *


	18. 7 days till Christmas

* * *

12/18/04

Cookie baking around Christmas Time is one of those traditions that never seem to fade.

Not even on Destiny Islands, where there's hardly ever snow or conifers to create some Christmas-y feeling.

"I'll trade my cookie for yours," Sora firmly declares, pointing at the half-eaten cookie Riku is holding.

"Why? Something wrong with it?" the other asks, looking at him suspiciously.

Sora shakes his head. Riku blinks.

Then he shrugs and exchanges his cookie with Sora's.

"What now?" he asks in bemusement.

Sora takes a bite at the place where Riku's lips touched the cookie before and smiles.

"Cookie kiss."

_-fin-_

* * *


	19. 6 days till Christmas

* * *

12/19/04

It was Saturday, evening which meant sleepover for Sora and Riku.

Sora stood in the doorway, holding a bright blue blanket in his hand.

Riku beamed and jumped to hug him. "Finally!" he exclaimed as he had been waiting the whole day.

Sora smiled and eventually pushed Riku away, lifting the blanket.

"Riku, meet my Riku-blanket!"

The silver haired boy raised his eyebrows. "Riku…blanket?"

Sora grinned. "It's my favorite blanket. And since you're my favorite person, I named it after you!"

Riku considered this for a while. Then he nodded.

"Okay. As long as _I _stay your best friend…"

Sora laughed. "Are you jealous of a blanket?"

Riku snorted.

_-fin-_

_(well, maybe I am...just a bit…)_

* * *


	20. 5 days till Christmas

12/20/04

Riku loves being fresh out of the shower. It always leaves him relaxed and content; sometimes…it also makes him want to cuddle.

"You seem happy," Sora remarked as Riku walked into the room, hair still wet.

"Yeah," Riku answered with a smile, stretching lazily.

"Makes you wonder what you're doing in the shower…"

Riku's eyes widened. "Wh-what…?!"

Seeing that, Sora laughed and shook his head. Then he got up and walked towards Riku.

"Nothing. Let's just…" he sighed, snuggling into Riku's damp chest.

The silver haired boy smiled. "…cuddle," he finished, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around Sora.

_-fin-_

_(because you're my snuggle bunny)_


	21. 4 days till Christmas

* * *

12/21/04 

"Think it will work?" little Sora asked as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Of course it will work. After all, it's my idea," was Riku's confident reply.

The two boys sat under a tree, waiting for…Santa Claus.

"Are you sure he'll pass this place?" Sora seemed a bit skeptical, though.

"Trust me," Riku replied, sounding completely reasonable. "I've heard that this is the fastest way to deliver presents. So naturally…"

"All right…" Sora sighed, leaning his head on Riku's shoulder. "I'm sleepy, though…"

"Don't fall asleep before we see Santa!" Riku warned, only to realize Sora was already gone. He sighed.

Two hours later, when a few adults holding presents walked by, Riku and Sora were sound asleep.

_-fin-_

_(we'll catch him next year, I'm sure…)_

* * *


	22. 3 days till Christmas

**Now, Christmas is almost here so I've decided to connect the remaining drabbles. Starting with today's, followed by tomorrow's and then the last one on the 24th. There will (hopefully) be a conclusion fic on the 25th. Hope you like it.**

* * *

12/22/04

He looked around rather aimlessly, almost giving up. Yet there was something that caught his eye when he turned his head to the side.

A small star shaped pendant, looking very much like a paopu fruit.

"A picture keepsake pendant. The perfect gift for your girlfriend," the old lady behind the counter said.

"Girlfriend...?" Sora mumbled to himself, smiling at the fact that he was only getting this for his best friend. And maybe boyfriend. He blushed.

Deciding that it seemed nice, Sora took it.

"Don't forget to put in a picture of you."

Sora nodded and left the shop.

_-fin-_

_(to be continued)_

* * *


	23. 2 days till Christmas

* * *

12/23/04

"What do you give someone who's veryimportant to you?" Riku asked as he stood around in the shop.

He had to get Sora something special this year.

"Well, we have a lot of things," the old lady began, gesturing at the shelves.

Riku shook his head. "Something special," he muttered, scanning the room. There, he found it.

"What's this?" He pointed at a star shaped pendant.

The woman smiled. "Oh, this seems to be popular now. Just yesterday there was a boy buying it for his girlfriend. Want it?"

Riku frowned. Girlfriend....well, it was sort of like that…

He nodded.

"I'll take it."

_-fin-_

_(one more time)_

* * *


	24. Christmas Eve

* * *

12/24/04

"I'm glad our families always stay together at Christmas," Sora hummed as he snuggled closer to Riku.

"Mm-hmm…" He felt Riku tightening his arms around him slightly.

"But I think I won't be able to sleep tonight," Sora then mumbled, chuckling a bit.

Riku nudged him and smiled. "Want to wait for Santa?"

Sora snickered. "I can't believe we tried that _every year_." Then he went quiet, smiling softly. "But no…I just can't wait to give you your present…" he eventually murmured.

"Heh…same here…" Riku whispered before planting a kiss on top of Sora's hair.

Only a few more hours, then it would be morning…

_-fin-_

_(have yourself a merry little Christmas…)_

* * *


End file.
